


La vera differenza

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: La vera differenzaFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairPrompt: VibrazioniChallenge: WitoberGenere: Romanico, Shounen-ai, Introspettivo, OOC
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	La vera differenza

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La vera differenza  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Prompt: Vibrazioni  
> Challenge: Witober  
> Genere: Romanico, Shounen-ai, Introspettivo, OOC

Senti anche tu questa frenesia, vero Tezuka?  
Sai, sono certo di non essere l’unico a sentire queste vibrazioni nell’aria.  
Mi hanno catturato e mi stanno spingendo sempre più verso le tu labbra.  
Questa è la prima volta che ho una voglia così viscerale di baciare un ragazzo, nonostante io abbia sempre saputo di essere bisessuale.  
E tu, anche tu hai questa voglia intensa?  
Sembrerebbe di sì visto che non ti stai tirando indietro.  
Per anni mi è pareva strano che io potessi baciare qualcuno del mio stesso sesso, pur essendo a conoscenza del mio orientamento, anzi sembra la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
Con te, Tezuka, sento un trasporto che non ho sentito con nessun, quest’attesa mi sta rendendo frenetico al punto da desiderare solo l’incontro fra le nostre bocche.  
Perché non hai provato questo con altri? Semplice perché prima di allora non mi ero mai innamorato ed è questa la vera differenza.


End file.
